


Preyed upon

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Crime, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Barry and Patty investigate the abduction of Harrison Wells, only to get caught into the focus of an insane doctor.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Patty Spivot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Preyed upon

**Author's Note:**

> One of the AU plot bunnies I had in mind for a while now and was unsure whether I should go with it, but I thought, "Oh, what the hell, let's do this." The story is inspired by the first half of Season 6 of The Flash, Dexter TV series, Gotham TV series and 'Angels and Demons' and 'The Lost Symbol' from Dan Brown, featuring Professor Robert Langdon.
> 
> To get a couple of things straight, this features Barry as a CSI and Ralph and Patty as detectives, with Cisco as a tech in CSI and Caitlin as ME, with the pairing being Barry/Patty.
> 
> As for Oliver, well, basically, he's Jack Reacher of the story, military background and working as P.I. And in this story, well, as much as I like both Lance sisters, I'm currently taking a break from pairing Oliver with Sara or Laurel, so no pairing for Oliver here, I briefly considered using Helena or Samantha, but decided to scrap love interests for Oliver and shift my focus on Barry/Patty, since this is not going to be a long story anyway.
> 
> Plus, not a fan of Jesse due to her inheriting Harry's ego and how she ditched him and Wally, and both Allegra and Maya (Allegra's doppelganger and the adoptive daughter of Nash Wells, who was shown in Nash's flashbacks) seemed like fine characters in Season 6, so Allegra is Wells's adopted daughter in this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

The police had gotten a call from Allegra Garcia, Harrison Wells's adopted daughter, when she had filled them in on what happened in his house.

"What exactly happened here, Allegra?" Detective Patty Spivot asked.

"I called Harrison but he wasn't answering my calls. Then when I came in, the whole place was trashed." Allegra gestured to the mess in the house.

"Any enemies he may have had?" Barry Allen, the CSI, inquired.

"Asides from a lot of competitors in scientific circles and public trying to crucify him for his work?" Allegra asked sarcastically. "I mean, I can't think of anyone who would try to go this far."

"Would you mind if we took a look around?" Patty asked.

Allegra shrugged. "Be my guest."

They entered Wells's office and saw papers lying around and drawers tossed over. Obvious signs of struggle. Then they noticed some marks on the floor.

"Someone dragged Wells out." Detective Ralph Dibny said.

"Maybe took a car, drove away." Barry said.

"I'll see if we can get something from the CCTV and ask the neighbors. Someone must have seen something." Ralph said.

"I hope we'll find him." Barry said.

"He was one of your teachers back in college, right?" Patty asked and Barry nodded, worried about Wells.

* * *

In another part of the city, Oliver Queen was drinking in a bar as Lisa Snart was pouring him another tankard of beer.

"So, no busy night this time, Queen?" Lisa teased.

"Not likely. Maybe this time, I'll have some peace and—" Oliver stopped, when his phone rang and pulled it out of his pocket and sighed.

"Jinx." Lisa joked as he chuckled.

"What is it, Barry?" Oliver asked.

* * *

They met in the morgue, where the local medical examiner, Dr. Caitlin Snow was performing an autopsy of the corpse of a man in his early 40s.

"Mitch Romero. Smuggler. Arms dealer. There are puncture marks on his cephalic veins. Exsanguinated." Caitlin said.

"Why would they drain him of his blood?" Patty wondered.

"Well, his blood type was O-negative. A universal blood donor." Caitlin explained.

"Like the five other bodies in this past month?" Barry asked and Caitlin nodded. "So, what, are we dealing with a vampire?"

"Don't even joke about it." Patty shuddered, not even wanting to think about it.

"Asides from their blood type, what else do these victims have in common?" Barry asked.

"Romero and one of our other victims had the same doctor. Ramsey Rosso. Central City General." Caitlin said. "I used to know his mother, she was my mentor from med school. He's a brilliant doctor."

"He certainly looks like someone we should talk to." Patty said.

* * *

Ramsey Rosso was in his lab in Central City General as he heard the door knock and turned around.

"Hey, Ramsey." Caitlin said.

"Cait? Who are these people?" Ramsey asked.

"Detective Patty Spivot and CSI Barry Allen." Barry said.

"What can I do for the police?" Ramsey asked.

"Do you recognize these people?" Patty asked, showing Ramsey the photos of the dead bodies.

Ramsey took a closer look at some of the photos and looked a bit mortified. "Dear God… they used to be my patients last year. What happened to them?"

"Drained of blood. Have you been in contact with either one of them?" Barry asked.

"No. Not really." Ramsey admitted. "What happened to them?"

"They were drained of blood. All they had in common was you and that their blood type was O-negative. Do you have any idea why would someone want to kill them?" Patty asked.

"No." Ramsey shook his head and then coughed as he leaned onto the table.

"Are you alright, Ramsey?" Caitlin asked worriedly.

Ramsey panted out and looked frustrated. "Bloody HLH. It's getting worse."

"Blood cancer." Patty realized. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Ramsey was about to speak up, when Barry saw the notes on Ramsey's desk. "Is that decay rate algorithm for the blood?"

"I've been trying to figure it out. Recently, I was conducting experiments on a body that we had found. Its blood has restorative elements, some sort of reforming enzyme. But, it's a little out of my element." Ramsey said.

"Can I help?" Barry offered as he picked a pen and a paper and started writing down some formulas before Ramsey took a look and widened his eyes.

"I hadn't thought of it like that." Ramsey said.

"Mathematics is kind of my forte. Wells taught me." Barry said.

"You know Harrison Wells?" Ramsey asked.

"He was one of my teachers when I was in college." Barry explained.

Ramsey took a look at the formula and looked surprised. "I… thank you, Mr. Allen. Thank you."

"If there's anything you know, call us." Caitlin said.

* * *

"So, any idea how to find Wells?" Patty asked, once they returned to the precinct.

"Well, we can take a look at his financials." Cisco said as he typed away on the computer. "He's been sending a lot of money and equipment to… this address."

"Who?" Patty wondered.

"Not sure. We'll check it out." Barry said.

* * *

Barry knocked on the door of the building at the docks.

"CCPD. Anyone there?" Patty asked.

"Hello?" Barry asked.

No one answered, so Barry and Patty took the privacy of letting themselves in as Barry pulled out a lockpick and unlocked the door.

They entered with flashlights on and saw what seemed to be like a lab equipment on the table and a pile of papers scattered around. Barry and Patty took a closer look at the papers on the table with their flashlights before they sensed someone sneaking up on them. Barry turned around and the last thing he saw was a fist nearing him as the world turned black and Patty turned around just to get tased in the neck as she passed out.

* * *

When Patty came to, a dulling sense of pain also came to her head. Patty looked around but all she saw was dark and it was quiet. Gravely quiet. She tried to get up but her head hit something thick as a headache came. She slumped her head back, feeling like if the world was spinning and almost lost consciousness again.

As soon as the headache was gone and her vision cleared, Patty looked up to see a small window with faint light and tried to reach but then her hands were stopped by a wall… of metal. She tried to reach out but her movement was limited… like if she was in a narrow space… like a box… a coffin.

Suddenly, she noticed that she was touching the cold surface of metal with her bare skin… her back, her buttocks, thighs, calves… she had been stripped of her clothes, naked, in a metal box. Panic filled her as she tried to reach out with her hands but found no opening in the box she was being locked in currently.

Patty took deep breaths and attempted to calm herself, trying _not_ to waste the oxygen she had in the box. If she panicked, she would have less time to breathe. She needed to focus. Patty looked through the window and saw light, which meant that she had not been buried alive. Which meant she had a chance. Suddenly, she saw a familiar face out of the window and glared, throwing daggers at Ramsey with her piercing gaze.

* * *

"She's awake. Good." Ramsey said as he turned to Barry, who had been zip-cuffed and sitting on a chair, trying to free himself from the restraints.

"Ramsey… please… let her go. She's gonna suffocate!" Barry begged as he heard Patty screaming for help from inside the metal coffin.

"She isn't… but she will wish she had." Ramsey said.

"I swear to God, if I get the chance, I'm gonna make you pay, if anything happens to her!" Barry snarled.

* * *

"Help! Anyone! Help!" Patty screamed before she recognized the familiar voice.

She heard Ramsey and Barry arguing and a part of her couldn't help herself but smile, despite the situation they were currently in. Barry was protective of her until the end, no matter what. Same old Barry Allen. Patty could hear her frantic breathing, almost giving herself into the panic as she took deep breaths and calmed herself.

Suddenly, Patty heard hissing at her feet and air blowing at her feet and relaxed for a moment. She had assumed that Ramsey was pumping oxygen into the box, so she would not suffocate to death.

But then she remembered one of the things Oliver liked to say. 'Assumption is the mother of all failures.'

And in this case, it turned out to be right. Patty heard familiar noise of gurgling and felt her skin on her thighs and feet getting wet, with the chamber going cold. Suddenly, the relief was replaced with returning fear as she banged on the lid desperately.

"Let me out! Hey! Let me out! Please!" Patty screamed.

Part of her knew that panicking would only result in her exhausting oxygen sooner but fear had taken over completely by that point, unable to find the willpower to calm down. Drowning to death was a terrible way to die and she could already feel the water going up to her torso and the wet on her bare back.

* * *

Barry widened his eyes in horror. Ramsey was pumping water into the box Patty had been locked in. His resolve had strengthened as he tried to free himself from the restraints, despite that it was pointless and they were just cutting deeper into his skin.

"You can't do this to her! Let her out! Please!" Barry begged.

"Drowning is a terrible way to die. But we'll see how long can your dear Patty hold her breath. Perhaps she will be lucky and someone finds her in time." Ramsey said, smirking and Barry glared, the phrase 'if looks could kill' coming to mind as he was imagining two holes burned into Ramsey's forehead. "But I'm not without reason. Wells's formula." He pulled out a page of a journal with some equations that Barry recognized and showed it to the window of Patty's coffin. "Solve it for me and you may find your freedom. I reckon you have not even a minute."

* * *

Patty had experience in swimming, so she was certain she could hold her breath underwater for quite a while, longer than most people but eventually, her body would give and if Ramsey was not going to let her go, the water would fill her lungs and she would drown. Her mind went into overdrive, trying to figure out the formula in front of her with Barry.

Suddenly, Barry and Patty remembered Wells's favorite mathematical sequence.

"I got it! Let me out!" Patty begged.

Ramsey approached the glass and with the water filling her ears, Patty couldn't understand what was he saying but she could read from his lips.

" _Tell me or you are going to die._ "

Patty could barely keep her nose and lips above the water as it was going to her eyes, blurring her vision as she said what Ramsey needed to know. The last thing she saw was Ramsey smiling in satisfaction and mouthing " _Thank you._ " from his mouth before walking away.

It took all her willpower to fight the urge to bang on the lid and exhaust herself of the oxygen in her body and the increasing lack of air in her lungs and body and carbon dioxide filling her blood was awakening the urge to breathe but Patty tried to resist as much as she could. All she could think of was her dead father, her friends, Oliver, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph… and Barry… the man she had fallen in love with, at the mercy of the psychopathic doctor. As much as she was holding onto the hope that her friends would find her soon with all her willpower and her mind, her body had betrayed her. It couldn't fight the urge anymore and gave in.

Patty resigned herself to her fate and exhaled the air in her lungs and inhaled, giving into the reflex as she felt countless icy daggers stabbing her in the chest and her throat was burning as the water replaced the oxygen in her lungs as she gagged, spasming. And then, everything faded to nothingness as Patty felt losing herself to the darkness, the world turning into a blur and all that Patty remembered was endless void consuming her.

* * *

"You think they are here?" Ralph asked.

"It's where they said they were going and the GPS showed this was the last known location of their phones. We might find them there." Oliver said as he kicked the door into the lab and rushed to the door to the basement and picked a lockpick, trying to open the door. "Gotcha."

They rushed down and looked around as Oliver, Ralph, Cisco and Caitlin entered the basement.

"Barry!" Oliver called out.

"Barry! Patty!" Cisco yelled.

"Guys…" Ralph said as he pointed at a small chamber that had a light on and was almost empty, save for a pile of clothes lying at the corner of the floor and they recognized them. Patty's clothes. They turned to a giant steel tank that was almost shaped like a coffin as they aimed at it with flashlights. "What the hell…"

Oliver and Caitlin narrowed their eyes. They had seen such tanks before and they noticed that from its side was protruding a plastic tube and then they noticed a metal panel on the lid of the tank. Ralph opened the panel and yelped as he stepped back in shock as through the glass window they saw the face of Patty Spivot staring back at them with a glassy look like a zombie.

"Oh, my God…" Oliver whispered. Quickly acting, he grabbed the lid, about to open.

* * *

Patty felt like if she was floating through the emptiness, the vast void of the darkness. Was this what afterlife felt like? She had expected to see her dead father but nothing like that happened. Was this Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? How long had she been here? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?

Suddenly, she saw blinding white light in the endless desolation as it shined into the dark space, burning into her mind and then she saw shadows, faint silhouettes and incoherent noises and a dim, familiar face. She couldn't place it but something was familiar about it.

A moment later, the blackness came back and Patty's world shook, as she felt hands grabbing her arms that were forming and pulling her out from the darkness into the light.

_No! I want back! Take me back! No!_

One moment, she begged for her mind to return to the void she had been in for what felt like an eternity but the following moment, she felt her body form again as she also felt burning pain in her chest and throat and unable to breathe, she started to cough the liquid out of her lungs and her mind wanting nothing but to return back from into the nothingness. But it was too late. She was feeling like a newborn brought into the world, her mind coming from the void into the reality.

* * *

The water from the box spilled down at Oliver's, Cisco's and Ralph's feet as they opened it and Patty's naked form almost slumped to the floor, if not for Oliver catching her and holding her down as Patty shook violently, coughing the liquid out of her lungs, with Oliver holding her by her hands and pinning her down.

"Breathe. Breathe! Patty, it's OK. You're OK. Just breathe. Everything's OK now." Oliver assured.

Patty took deep breaths as she felt sweet air filling her lungs. She felt like if her throat was on fire from the liquid and at first everything was a blur, save for the blinding light until the blurs formed into familiar faces of Oliver and Ralph and then Cisco approached with a thick blanket and placed it on her shoulders as Patty held onto it tightly as she started to shiver from the cold and liquid on her bare skin.

"You OK, Patty?" Ralph asked.

Patty just stared in confusion, trying to gather her thoughts. "What… what… I… I thought… I… that I…"

"That you drowned to death?" Caitlin asked and Patty nodded. "Yeah, that's what you were supposed to think."

"We'll give you a moment to put yourself together, we can bring each other up to speed later." Oliver said.

* * *

Patty was sitting on a table, with a blanket on her shoulders as she was clutching it with her hands as Oliver was bringing her her clothes, placing them next to her. "Here."

"Thanks." Patty said.

"Patty, are you alright?" Cisco asked.

Patty groaned, clutching her head. "How… how am I still…"

"…alive?" Caitlin finished and Patty nodded as she pointed and they turned to the tank that was also Patty's watery coffin. "Breathable liquids in sensory deprivation tanks."

"Most people use it for relaxation but some intelligence agencies use these things as a method of enhanced interrogation, mixing hallucinogens and narcotics into the liquid to induce a feeling of death." Oliver explained. "That feeling when you think that you're about to drown can be terrifying. Makes you quickly spill out all the beans. If we had found you a bit late, you'd probably be out of it for a while. Then they pull you out and then you feel…"

"…reborn?" Patty asked, her mind starting to function normally as she was recovering her thoughts and Oliver nodded. "Oh, God… It was…"

"…terrifying? I can imagine." Oliver said, giving her an understanding look as he held her by her shoulder. "It's OK, now. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or Barry, OK?

"Barry…" Patty remembered, about to get up. "We need to find Barry before—"

"Whoa! Whoa! You are not going anywhere. You need to rest. Cisco and I will find Barry and Ramsey, OK?" Oliver said, holding her by her shoulders. Normally, Patty would protest and argue but at the moment, her mind was still too muddled from the sensory deprivation to think clearly and she just nodded.

"I'll stay here with Patty until Eddie and the backup arrives." Ralph said.

"I know where Ramsey is heading." Cisco said as he looked at the map on the table.

"Cisco, come with me. We need to find Barry, Wells and Ramsey before it's too late." Oliver said and Cisco nodded, following Oliver.

* * *

When Barry came to, he looked around and noticed he was in S.T.A.R. Labs, in one of the labs and he noticed Wells, who had been cuffed to a pipe and had bruises on his face and then he noticed Ramsey aiming at them both with a gun.

"Ramsey…" Barry growled. "You killed Patty!"

Barry was about to lunge at Ramsey but stopped upon meeting the barrel of a gun as Ramsey smirked.

"Unless you want to meet her in the afterlife, you will help me." Ramsey said and Barry seethed.

"If we help you, will you let us go?" Wells asked.

Ramsey was quiet as he pulled the safety of the gun. "Get to work. Now."

* * *

"Step on it!" Cisco said.

"I'm doing what I can, Cisco!" Oliver said as he hit the gas, driving down the road.

* * *

"The cure. It's not going to work. I kept telling him that he's too far gone." Wells whispered to Barry.

"What are we gonna do?" Barry asked.

"As soon as we get an opening, take him down." Wells said as he handed the injector to Barry, who nodded, realizing he had put in a sedative.

"Here." Barry said and Ramsey seemed to smile in satisfaction.

Ramsey eyed the liquid in the injector. "Are you certain it's going to work?"

"There's only one way to find out. We've tried to test it on a sample of your blood and it seemed to work…" Wells said.

"But why don't we see if there are side effects?" Ramsey smirked as he turned to Barry. "In science, there are lab rats to see if there are failures."

Barry realized what was Ramsey trying to do and dodged before Ramsey could inject him and knocked the syringe off his hand.

"You think I'd be so stupid that I wouldn't know you were trying to trick me?" Ramsey snarled.

"The disease in you is beyond curing! There's no helping you!" Barry tried to reason.

"Then, if I'm going to die, I'm not going down alone!" Ramsey shouted as he aimed his gun but Barry kicked it off his hand.

Ramsey lunged at Barry as they fell over the table, throwing down some equipment in the process. Barry punched Ramsey, knocking him down. As Ramsey got up, Barry kicked him in the face as Ramsey fell down.

Wells was about to restrain Ramsey with some cables but Ramsey picked a scalpel from the floor, stabbing Wells in the arm as Wells grunted in pain and stepped back. Ramsey attempted to stab Wells but Wells dodged, grabbing him by the arm as they both struggled.

Wells felt the scalpel slowly piercing his abdomen as he groaned but then, Ramsey stilled as gunshots rang out. Another gunshot and Ramsey slumped back with a glassy look and tilted his head, bleeding out as Wells and Barry looked to see Oliver at the entrance with a gun and sighed in relief.

"You OK?" Oliver asked and Barry and Wells nodded, relieved.

* * *

Patty was in the shower, as the warm water was washing away the sweat and filth of what she had been through the last night and began to relax, while picking a handful of shampoo and rubbing it against her naked skin and hair, whilst trying to put the terrible night behind her. As soon as she had cleaned her body and hair, she washed the shampoo and dirt away with the water and shut off the water as she came out from the shower, drying herself off with the towel before putting on a bathrobe.

* * *

When Patty came back into the hotel room, she saw something that had her frozen at the spot. At the balcony was Barry, in his tank top and shorts he wore for sleeping and he had prepared a lovely and delicious dinner at the table.

"Tough night asks for a lovely reward, don't you think?" Barry teased.

Patty giggled. "Indeed, it does." She eyed the food that was on the table. It was like for a feast. Roasted steak, salad, truffle, pudding with fruit and biscuits for dessert it was possible that Barry had ordered the entire night menu for dinner.

They sat down and ate, tasting every piece of the dinner Barry had ordered and neither one of them missed any opportunity for sending signals to the other and teasing each other. Entangling each other's legs gently, winking and smiling, Patty even loosened her robe to reveal a little of her assets, much to Barry's amusement, it was like a child's play for them, as Barry fed Patty a spoonful of ice cream and Patty playfully rubbed a pinch of whipping cream on his nose and tasted it.

When they finished eating, they sat down at the edge of the bed, while watching the news bulletin about the abduction of Harrison Wells and rescuing him and the death of Ramsey Rosso.

"Why are we watching it, if we had been through all of it?" Patty asked.

"Well, I just wanna be sure that it's over and really behind us." Barry said.

"You really think that's the most important thing tonight?" Patty asked slyly as she held his hand.

Barry turned to her and he seemed to have a contemplative look on his face. "Perhaps there's one thing that could have more of my interest."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Patty asked, smiling as she got up and pulled the tie and dropped the robe on the floor, revealing her attractive body in its naked beauty and the next thing Barry knew, she pounced on him like a lion at its prey, pinning him down on the mattress of the bed as Barry smiled and they, kissing fiercely as Patty held Barry by his shoulders, while Barry ran his hands down Patty's cheeks and neck down to her breasts and she moaned, feeling Barry giving in and they started making out, bathing in the moonlight shining in through the window as they tried to enjoy the passionate night of love as much as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> The dead body that Ramsey had found was exposed to liquid that had properties similar to Lazarus Pit. I'm not implying that the dead body was any specific character in DC Comics or that it was specifically Lazarus waters, it is up to the reader's interpretation.
> 
> I've been trying to experiment a little with some darker and a bit more graphic and explicit themes, but I didn't want to go into "Mature" rating but more like on border with, so I hope I did a good job here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
